


Choosing

by trisdivergents



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Erudite Faction, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisdivergents/pseuds/trisdivergents
Summary: When Hayley leaves her life in Erudite for a new adventure in Dauntless, she feels prepared for all that's in store for her - except for one of their newest leaders and trainers, Eric. The unlikely bond that seems to developing between the trainer and initiate is impossible to ignore. However, changes are taking place among the factions, and signs of a potential uprising are slowly but surely coming to light. Will their relationship withstand the trials that come their way?





	1. The First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a story I started writing sometime in 2014. I've started and stopped again with it too many times to count, but I've recently been falling in love again with the world of Divergent, and just had to come back to it once more.  
> It follows the books pretty well, with a few differences: it takes place the year before Tris and Caleb choose, and the year after Four and Eric choose, so chronologically: Four/Eric, then Hayley, then Tris/Caleb. The choosing age is 18. Appearance-wise for all characters is their movie appearances.  
> Because this chapter is a setup, I didn't want to include too many details; after all, we all know how the Choosing Ceremony days go. ;) I apologize for the shorter length and lack of detail, but I really just wanted to dive into my story. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!

Part 1

 

Morning. Sunlight streams through the cracks in my window shade, covering my face in a soothing warmth. I blink slowly as I come to, adjusting my eyes to my environment. My environment being the same room I’ve had for eighteen years now. Of course, it’s changed as I’ve grown – matured along with me. The stark white walls and dimensional structure provide a sense of comfort through their familiarity, and my own personal touches to the room stand out individually. I suddenly feel a sense of longing wash over me, and it takes a moment for me to remember why I feel this way in the early hours.

Today is Choosing Day. The day that everything changes; the day that I decide my faction and my future. 

The thought causes me to rise quickly and dress myself – a blue blazer and skirt, typical formal wear of the Erudite faction. I opt to fasten my long brunette hair up in a high ponytail, knowing it needs to be out of my face today. Glancing in the mirror while I flatten rouge strands of hair down, I catch my hazel eyes peering back at me. On the outside, I’m surprised to realize that I give off the appearance of someone who is calm, collected, and together. On the inside, it’s a much different story. I force myself away from the mirror and down the stairs. My home is nice; I’m lucky to live where I do. My parents are able to afford such luxuries because of their jobs. They work for the head of our faction, Jeanine Matthews. I find them now in our kitchen, around a table full of breakfast foods. My mother fawns over my two younger twin brothers, while my father scans the front page of the Erudite daily newspaper. 

My mother motions over to me, insisting I sit and eat to gain strength for the day. She is dressed well, in a smart blue dress and heels. I wonder how she feels about today. I doubt she had any nerves on the day of her Choosing Ceremony. She is Erudite-born, and Erudite through and through. We haven’t really ever discussed it, because there isn’t anything to discuss. She values wisdom and knowledge above all else, which is why she’s been promoted so highly. 

I obediently sit in my seat, but say nothing, grabbing only toast and some fruit to fill myself. My mother continues giving her undivided attention to my brothers, and my father is too fascinated by a headline to notice that I’ve even sat down. This is how my life has always been. My family takes “faction before blood” very seriously; they would choose knowledge and education over family any day. I was raised by the principles of intelligence and practicality. They have taught me to apply proper judgment and thorough examination to everything I do and think. Which is why today will be easy for me.

“Hayley,” My father says, finally looking up from his paper. He inspects my half-empty plate through his glasses. “How are you feeling?”

Just a tad terrified.

“I’m good.” I reply, managing to muster a forced smile at him. “I’m fine.”

He nods, seeming satisfied enough. I stay silent at the table, picking apart my toast without really eating any of it, until my mother puts a hand on my shoulder and quietly informs me it’s time to go.

x x x 

“Hayley Gilbert.” 

My name is called. I feel the weight of the entire room as I rise slowly, gripping my skirt and hoping that my shaking isn’t too obvious to the thousands of pairs of eyes that surround me. I squeeze through my row, doing my best to ignore the stares of my parents. 

I’ve been preparing myself for this moment for a long time; for what seems like forever. The anticipation has been building for so long, and though I’ve been certain in my decision for a long time, I can’t help the overwhelming sense of terror that is currently rushing through my body.

I walk down the steps, to the stage, to the five bowls. Five different possible fates, each standing for something different. The knife glistens under the stream of sunlight coming down from the ceiling and I reach to pick it up, lighting dragging it across my palm. I slowly raise my hand, letting it hover over my five options for just a moment. I have spent the entirety of the ceremony thus far thinking about my Aptitude Test yesterday, and what the Abnegation volunteer had said to me.

“Your results are Erudite.”

I squeeze my hand, and my blood sizzles on to the coals of Dauntless.

x x x 

“You good?”

The tall boy with sandy blonde hair peers down at me, panting with one hand resting on the wall next to him to help him balance. I was struggling to find my footing after leaping onto the train directly following the Choosing Ceremony, and he reached out and pulled me in with one swift motion. We’re both breathing heavily now, and I glance up to meet his bright blue eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m totally fine.” I smile at him. He’s wearing all black from head-to-toe, meaning he’s Dauntless born. Figures. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” He says, extending his hand. “I’m Asher.”

“Hayley.” I respond, taking his hand and shaking it. I follow his suit and lean back against the cold wall of the train, closing my eyes for just a moment. The events that followed directly after I made my choice were a blur. Someone had dragged me to the sea of black-clad people, I had sat through the remainder of the ceremony, and before I knew it, everyone was rising and making their way to the exit. Except the Dauntless; the Dauntless were leaping and bounding to the exit. I had done my best to keep up with them, silently praising myself for wearing more sensible shoes. The running had been easy, it was the scaling of the tracks that had completely thrown me off. As if that wasn’t enough, leaping on to a moving train was something I had never expected to have to do. 

I open my eyes and see that Asher is eyeing another girl who he helped in, who managed to jump onto the speeding train at the last possible second. She’s dressed in a pale yellow – the color of Amity – and her bright blonde hair covers her face, stuck to it by beads of sweat no doubt produced thanks to our impromptu workout.

“What about you?” Asher asks. “You okay?”

“What? Oh, oh yeah… I’m okay, I think. I mean, I’m Sarah.” She doesn’t extend her hand. Probably because she’s bent over catching her breath. I study her small and short frame – good for Amity, but not so ideal for Dauntless. I have to wonder why she chose to transfer. 

“Erudite and Amity.” Asher states matter-of-factly, observing us and our clothing. He’s tall, lean, and has faint freckles scattered across his complexion. His eyes have a mischievous look to them, as though he is the type of person to find nearly everything amusing or humorous in his own twisted way. He averts his gaze to our surroundings and I follow him; we stare out of the windows in silence for a minute, and take in the surroundings that are rushing past us. The train is taking us out of the inner city, heading towards the smaller and more decayed buildings that are closer to the outskirts of the city. 

I have never been this far outside of the hub of the inner city. Erudite is based there, with nearly all of our operations taking place solely in the vicinity. The only people who would have cause to travel to other factions are leaders and others who hold extremely high rankings. Not even my mother would truly have much cause for such trips. While each faction coexists peacefully and contributes to each other’s success, we are meant to stay within our own boundaries. 

I watch several buildings go by that are all but completely ruined, their structures nearly demolished. In school, we were taught that the war that occurred a century ago caused mass destruction. I’ve never seen the ruins in person; only heard of them. There are those in Erudite who believe that the war could have been prevented, had the people that existed long before us simply compromised and leaned more on facts and intelligence. 

I shake my head slightly and blink.

Erudite is now in the past. I chose a different fate today.

“Get ready!”

A voice from the front of the train car pulls me out of my thoughts, and everyone now moves to the side to join us in peering out the windows. A tall boy dressed in Candor white “accidentally” shoves me, and refuses to acknowledge his actions. I roll my eyes and avert my attention in an attempt to see what we’re getting ready for. There’s nothing approaching – no station or platform. Only more buildings. 

It's only in that moment that I remember that the trains never stop. In all the time I’ve spent wandering the city, observing my surroundings, I have only ever seen the Dauntless leaping from the moving trains.

Of course. After all, we had just boarded the training by literally throwing ourselves on to it. 

This all hits me just as I see the first black-clad figure flying through the air. Next to me, Sarah covers her slightly ajar mouth and squeezes her eyes shut. Asher’s entire face breaks into a sideways grin.

“Now we’re talking.” He says almost devilishly. 

Our train car approaches the roof that we’re meant to jump on quickly, giving us no time to mentally or physically prepare. Which is probably the point. I know I have to jump. If I don’t, I’ll have failed before I’ve even begun. I just wasn’t prepared for all of this to begin immediately. 

Asher scares me, grabbing my hand suddenly with his hand and Sarah’s with the other, dragging us to the opposite side of the train car.

“Let’s goooooooo!” He shouts, and throws his body out of the open door.

Don’t think. Just do it.

I do the same. Fighting back my hesitation and every nerve in my body telling me not to, I somehow push myself out of the train with as much force as I can. I’m suspended in mid-air for only a moment, before my body crashed into the roof.


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've finally finished the second chapter and have it posted. It can be really difficult to find time to write in between school, work, and social stuff, but I'm doing my best to squeeze it all in! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and given kudos so far, it is very appreciated. I'm so excited to continue this story and hope you all enjoy it!

I tumble onto my side, bracing my body for the inevitable pain that would come from slamming in to a concrete roof. It’s then that the I realize it’s mostly covered with gravel, helping with the impact of the fall. I barely feel anything. Sarah comes next, screaming at the top of her lungs. She lands besides me, awkwardly almost on all fours and starts whimpering.

I can’t help but laugh. A few days ago I was sitting in class, evaluating graphs and conducting science experiments. I had slaved over equations all day, frustrated with every passing moment that I was spending time on something that I knew I would never end up doing. Today, I jumped out of a moving train. Sarah slowly stands up, brushing gravel off of her now slightly tattered dress and looks incredulously at me.

I follow suit, picking out a few stray small gravel chunks that had lodged themselves in my hair. 

“I-I’m sorry,” I choke out through giggles. “I just can’t believe we actually just did that!”

Her stare turns into a small, and quickly she’s laughing with me. It’s the first time I’ve seen her smile, and we stand there catching our breath for a moment. Asher jogs over to Sarah, having landed a few feet away, and assists her in her mission to clean her dress off.

“That was awesome!” He says, with the same lopsided grin as before. “Hey, wait Sarah don’t move. There’s a ton of gravel in your hair…”

The rest of the initiates are standing up, stretching, and walking over to an area in the center of the roof. I look around to take in our surroundings and have to shield my eyes against the bright sunlight. Buildings about the same height as the one we stand on stretch on forever, and in the far distance I can see the inner city. I quickly turn around and follow Asher and Sarah who are joining the group of initiates. I cannot look back. I didn’t at the Choosing Ceremony, and I won’t let myself now. 

The colorful array of initiates are making their way over to a ledge in the center of the roof. Standing on the ledge is a shorter woman, with slightly dreaded brown hair and a serious expression on her face. Her eyes scan all of us, seemingly sizing us up and taking mental notes. Her eyes find mine, and I quickly look away and inwardly kick myself. Not very Dauntless to already be intimidated by the first person to look my way. 

“Alright everyone, listen up.” She demands. Her voice is flat, but slightly menacing and very forceful. She crosses her arms over her chest and puffs herself out a bit. “My name is Lauren. I’ll be one of your trainers here. You all have chosen Dauntless. And the way to Dauntless, is down here.”

She gestures over her shoulder, not looking back at whatever lies below the ledge. 

A few of the initiates who are closer to the front of the crowd lean over the edge and peer down at whatever lies below. One of them is the Candor transfer who had shoved me earlier on the train, his tough guy look now vanished and replaced by bulging eyes and a thin set mouth. Lauren glares at the initiates who have dared to look over, as if they’ve crossed some invisible line. I notice another Candor transfer next to him, a girl who is much shorter than him, with flaming red hair and a complexion scattered with freckles. She looks up at the first as if to ask what he saw, and the first just shakes his head in reply.

“So. Who’s first?” Lauren asks.

Silence. Everyone looks around, or at the person next to them, or at the ground – anything to avoid Lauren’s piercing stare.

“You want us to jump?” A boy a few feet in front of me asks. I immediately realize it’s Miles, a boy from Erudite that I had classes with. What is he doing here? He was always Erudite to the bone… at least, everyone thought he was. I try to remember what his last name was… Miles Belmont? That’s way before my last name, meaning he would have gone before me during the Choosing Ceremony. I was probably so caught up in my own nerves that I didn’t pay attention to anything that came before me.

“Obviously.” Lauren replies shortly, with a hint of sarcasm.

“Oh… uh… what’s at the bottom?” Miles’ voice quivers, but he attempts to make it steady. It’s not working.

“Guess you’ll find out, huh?”

The silence from the rest of the crowd lingers on and for a moment, I consider volunteering. That is, until Asher speaks up from next to me.

“I guess I will.” He says, taking a few steps closer to the ledge. He leans over it first, and I notice his entire body tense up at the sight of whatever is below him as he lets out a low whistle. I see Lauren smirk, just slightly, as she hops down from her place on the ledge. She catches my eyes again for a moment, before turning back around to face Asher. She already intimidates me. Admittedly, this whole scare tactic does. But I’ve been thinking about transferring to Dauntless for what feels like forever now. I’ve turned over every opportunity in my head now too many times to count, and had completely anticipated something like this. But the Erudite upbringing in me tells me to look at this entire situation logically. This is all a charade. I know there must be something to break our fall at the bottom – they wouldn’t kill off every new initiate. 

I focus my attention back to Asher, who’s now climbing in the ledge. He falters slightly in the light breeze, then outstretches his hands to steady himself. It only takes a second of him staring at whatever lies below before he laughs and jumps off the edge.

“Wooooooooo!”

His voice becomes distant, then stops altogether. We all stand in silence until a cheer echoes from the bottom. Several people risk Lauren’s death stare to peek over the edge. I let a deep breathe out, not even realizing I was holding it. Next to me, Sarah’s eyes widen and I’m convinced they’ll pop out of her head.

“Who’s next?” Lauren asks, glancing casually at her nails as if this entire ordeal is boring her. Still nobody moves, even though the first initiate had just clearly survived the jump. Everyone is looking at each other, as if silently willing the other to go. I realize that if Asher hadn’t volunteered, no one would have.

“I will.”

I hear myself say it, though it doesn’t fully register in my mind. 

 

Lauren’s eyes barely flicker at me before she simply crosses her arms over her chest and waits.

I follow the same path Asher just took, pulling myself up on the ledge and forcing my eyes to look down.

Laying down several, several stories below is a large hole. I can’t see what lies just past it. 

I feel my stomach tie up in knots at the prospect of hurling myself down towards something that I can’t see, can’t trust. But I’ve been preparing myself for this. I’ve been fighting back the urge to think about my Aptitude Test results, my upbringing, my family. I’ve always known that there was something else for me; something more I was meant to take part in. This test was just the beginning.

I close my eyes and let my body jump off the ledge.

I don’t scream while I fall; I don’t make any sound at all. The wind whips around me and I extend my arms out to feel the rush. Then my surroundings become darker, I go through the hole and land on something. A net. My body bounces up in reaction and comes back down, landing softer the second time. I lay there for a moment, feeling the intertwined ropes of the net pressed against my back, swaying slightly in the wake of my impact. Above me, the clear sky is shining down, and I can’t help but smile to myself. 

“Yeah, Hayley!” I hear Asher’s voice echoing from somewhere. Then there is a tug on the net to my left and it slopes to the side, taking me with it.

“Here,” a new male voice says.

I turn and see the man – or boy? – facing me. He reaches out and firmly grabs my sides, pulling me off the net with ease. He sets me down in front of him. He is taller than me, with tanned skin, brown hair, and dark eyes that look down at me. 

“Did I hear him call you Hayley?” He asks. His voice is deep. I nod. 

“You gonna stick with that?” Stick with my name? I had never thought of that. A new faction gives you a chance to become someone new; to reinvent yourself. But there’s no other name I could or want to go by.

“Yes.” I say firmly.

“Alright,” he replies. “But just know we have a thing for nicknames here.”

The next person comes flying down and lands roughly on the net. I look over and find Asher, who’s still grinning. Does he ever stop?

“How crazy was that?” He says excitedly, gesturing me to join him by his side.

We stand there waiting for the rest of the initiates to jump. There are many Dauntless, a few Candor, shockingly some Amity, and one from Abnegation. Miles is one of several who have joined me from Erudite, but I don’t recognize any of the others. When everyone is safely at the bottom, the man-boy from earlier clears his throat and stands in front of us.

“Dauntless-born, go with Lauren,” he says, pointing at her from across the room. She certainly hadn’t jumped like the rest of us, so she must have taken a different way down to meet us.

“See ya soon,” Asher says, patting me on the back then running off to join the rest. 

“Transfers from other factions, you’re with me.” The man continues. He seems to pace just slightly. 

“My name is Four. Typically, I work in intelligence.”

Four? As in four…. 4, the number? A couple of people exchange looks of confusion or judgment, but no one says anything.

“However, during your training, I’ll be one of your instructors.”

His voice rumbles, and his eyes wander from initiate to initiate, sizing us up.  
“Follow me.”

We follow Four down a hallway that leads to a stairwell, illuminated by a single red light. The only sounds are the clanging of shoes against the cold, metal stairs. When we reach the bottom, Four leads us through a cave-like tunnel which ends at a huge overlook. Below us lies a huge area that stretches far back. The walls are high and rise up many levels above us to a glass ceiling, with pathways winding all the way to the top. Th floor is crawling with Dauntless who are all laughing, cheering, and seeming to celebrate. Loud music thumps from every corner. This place is full of life.

“This is The Pit,” Four yells over the noise.

“What a suiting name,” someone sarcastically says from behind me.

I don’t know if Four heard them or not, but something tells me they’re lucky he didn’t acknowledge the comment.

xxx

A short while later, all of us are wearing our Dauntless clothing now, and heading towards the dining room. Four had completed his tour in the room that we would be living in. Essentially it was one big open room – the first area being rows of beds lined up in an organized fashion. Our new Dauntless clothing had been on the beds, waiting for us. At the end of the room had been the most surprising part, the bathrooms. 

Or something like bathrooms. Everything was out in the open: sinks, toilets, and showers. No curtains, no doors, nothing to provide any sense of privacy. My stomach had dropped a bit at that. I could only imagine how the lone Abnegation transfer was feeling.

On the way to the dining hall, we pass a large fire pit. The Dauntless man that had picked us up from our room had instructed us to take our old faction’s clothing with us, and now was having us each throw our clothing in the fire.

Most people in front of me pause slightly, giving one last glance at their past-faction’s threads in the fire, or hesitating slightly before tossing them in. I throw my blue Erudite clothing in the flames without giving them a second look.

I’m still not looking back.

We enter the dining room, and the commotion of it all greets us the moment we step in. Music blares, people hold loud conversations, and the joyous clinking of dishes and silverware can be heard from everywhere. 

Back in our room, Sarah had chosen the bed next to me. In the time span since we’d jumped from the roof, she had begun opening up a bit. The tour of Dauntless seemed to have excited her, bringing her to life a bit. We hadn’t had much of a chance to talk, but now she seemed bright and alert. 

“Oh thank goodness,” she squeals as we enter the dining room. “I’m literally starving!”

“I hope you like this stuff,” a voice suddenly says from behind us. We both turn around and I realize it’s Miles. He’s smiling kindly, the stress line around his eyes indicating he might still be as nervous and he sounded on the roof.

“Miles!” I exclaim, making room for him between the two of us. I may not have known him too well, but having a familiar face here is more comforting than I ever could have expected. And since we both unexpectedly chose Dauntless, maybe we have more in common than I previously thought.

“Hey Hayley,” he says sheepishly and gives me a weak smile. “I was a little surprised when I saw what you ended up choosing.”

“I could say the same for you!” I respond, studying him incredulously. He’s handsome, with olive skin, black hair, and a round-set face and huge, chocolate eyes. “This is Sarah, by the way…”

Sarah begins to say something to him, but I’m distracted when I hear my name being shouted from across the room by a familiar voice.

“Hey, Hayley! Over here!!”

I look across the madness and swarming black-clad figures to see Asher, half standing up on a bench on the other side of the dining room, waving eagerly. He still wears the same grin.

We all make our way through the room until we reach him, and he plops down on the long bench at the table. I sit next to him, and Sarah and Miles sit across from us. 

“You guys look intense!” Asher exclaims, taking in Sarah and I in our new clothing. He then looks up at Miles. “Oh hey dude, I’m Asher!”

Introductions are made all around as we fill our plates up with the various foods in the center of the table. I can’t help but smile at the group of people that surround me. Maybe I shouldn’t assume just yet that they all want to be my friend, but for now, I’ll take the warm feeling that comes from being in their presence, especially in such a new and… well, daunting place. 

“So YOU were the first jumper, right?!” Miles asks Asher in an almost sort of reverence. 

“Props, man. I was basically shitting myself on the roof up there. Like… woah. I didn’t expect all of it to come so fast.”

Asher shrugs as he bits in to his hamburger. “I get it. But I am Dauntless born. I grew up doing this stuff. We were literally groomed for it. So don’t feel too bad just yet.” He gives Miles a comforting smile, and Miles smiles back gratefully from across the table.

“By the way, what did you mean earlier when you said you hoped I like this stuff?” Sarah speaks up now, and is looking at Miles next to her. 

“Well, I saw our outfit…. You know, Amity yellow,” he starts, struggling to meet her gaze fully. “And I just know about their food there…”

“Oh, that it’s filled with the happy serum?” She retorts quickly. I find myself grinning at her. Maybe my first impression of her was wrong, or maybe she just needed time to adjust to her surroundings. Either way, I liked the way that she was approaching this.

“Well, yeah.” Miles states.

“Oh, I see,” She says back, finding something that must have been distasteful on her hamburger’s bun and flicking it. “Well, I’ll have you know, I rarely ate the foods that had that stuff in it. I wasn’t really a fan of the feeling, honestly.”

“Really?” Asher asks through a mouthful of some identifiable vegetable. “That’s pretty impressive, then. Rumor has it that once you get started on that stuff, you don’t wanna quit. Feeling’s too good or something like that?”

The two continue their conversation as I heap more food on my plate. I honestly hadn’t realized how hungry I was. It made sense, I guess, considering how much activity had happened today. And how I had barely eaten anything this morning at breakfast…

I halt my train of thought immediately. Don’t look back.

It’s only right before I start to dig in to my second helping that I get the sense that someone is watching me. It’s an odd sensation, and I begin inconspicuously searching around the room to see if I can find anyone who might be looking. Four is at the end of our table a few people down from me, seemingly keeping to himself for the most part. He listens in to the initiates around him for a bit, but doesn’t seem to say much besides answering some questions. The two transfers from Candor that I had seen earlier are across the room, having found their own people to eat with. Everywhere I look, people are caught up in their own conversations around them, or the meals that are in front of them.

Until I look up and the balcony above that overlooks the room. I had noticed it when we first walked in – it wrapped around the entire outside area of the room, with railings that kept travelers safe. I had seen a few people walking casually on it, but really hadn’t paid much attention. Until now.

A few people are watching over the crowd, and I can only assume they’re pretty important – probably leaders. There’s a man with a dark complexion and short hair that stands with his hands squarely behind his back, a woman with jet black hair, and next to both of them, another man.  
And he’s who is staring directly at me.

He’s tall, very tall, and very broad. He stands in a way that mimics the other man – tall, his chest out, and his hand behind his back. He has short blonde hair that is plentiful on the top and cropped on the sides, and cold, hard eyes that are staring directly down at me. Above his right eye is a piercing that is furrowed with his facial expression. 

I feel my stomach drop, and I uneasily glance around me to see if he is perhaps looking at someone else, maybe someone he knows. But when I look back, his dark eyes and still trained on me. I don’t know whether to stare back, to look away, or to ask what the hell is happening.

It’s then that the other man shouts over the commotion of the dining hall, demanding everyone’s attention. 

“Hello, initiates.” The man says, grabbing the railing of the balcony. “My name is Max. I’m one of your leaders. This is Amanda, and this is Eric.”

I look again at the two people next to him. Eric, as I’ve just found out his name, is looking back down at me again.

“Welcome to Dauntless.”


End file.
